This is gonna be the year
by edwardemmetjasper-love
Summary: This is totally diffrent from the storys I read, or you probally read. I did this because someone told me that Pretend or more, was your average fanfic.So I tried this out, give it a chance, rated for laungage,and thems. full summary inside :
1. basicsss

**OK so I'm changing things up a bit in this story, Edward and Bella are going to be in eight grade instead of seniors or juniors, or what ever, Oh! And I'm doing Williamstown instead of Forks, It's just another small town in New Jersey, not that much to do but it's sometimes sunny, and I like that. Rose is also not going to be in my story, instead Cat is going to take her place, my best friends name is Cat, and she always reminded me of rose, just less bitchy.**

**well I hope you like it**

* * *

"Bella! Wake up!" Cat called, bringing me out of my peaceful sleep, this is how I usually wake up, from Cat yelling at me. Oh, I didn't introduce my self, I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you. Today's a bad day for me though, I might be crankier than usual.

Today is my first day as an eighth grader at Williamstown Middle School, and let me tell you, I am completely and underly nervous, at least it's Friday. If you're wondering why Cat is here, well that's simple, she's my best friend, has been since first grade, and this is our tradition, every year on the first day of school we get ready together at my house, then my mom drives me to school, simple right? Wrong.

"Wena!(her nickname) Leave me alone, go to school on your own, go see Emmett or something, you don't need me." I yelled, holding on to my pillow for dear life. Oh, and Emmett's the boy she likes, our best friend.

"Bella!" She yelled still pulling me, "That's it, I'm getting Hal." Hals my older brother he's going off to college today, I love him, but it's only community so I'm not sad, he's sleeping home on weekends, and my friends can use his room, so extra sleepovers!

"OK, OK I'm up, I don't feel like getting jumped on." I mumbled slowly climbing out of bed,

We both got dressed quickly, me in black jeans with a blue hoodie, it was my brothers friends but I still loved it, I stole it when I was in sixth. Wena was another story, she had dark blue skinny jeans with a black long sleeved tight shirt. She never wore name brands but, she always looked amazing with her long brown hair and tall frame.

"Bellaaaa," Cat whined,"we always wear black on the first day of school, you can wear that tomorrow now get your skinny ass into the halter we bought this weekend or else." She stated with authority evident in her tone of voice.

I did as she said, only because the shirt was comfortable, and it was going to be sunny, so I would just get some sun on my shoulders. Now that that's done it's make up time.

Cat and I always go to an extrema for eye makeup on the first day, but we never wear cover up, Black and yellow is my thing, while she wears black and purple. We don't know why, but ever since 4th grade we did this, put on the music real loud and put on black eyeliner on top and bottom, then yellow, or purple eyeshadow, and glitter on the corner, and top it off with mascara. I usually do this to her, and myself, I know how to put makeup on, it's just I don't really wear it if its not a special occasion.

We were in the middle of Tech N9ne, Caribou Lou, when my mom told us my brother was taking us to school. "OK" We screamed back.

We climbed into the convertible slowly, knowing we were probably going to fall, oh did I mention me and Cat were the biggest idiots eve. My brother came out a minuet later swinging his keys.

"Hey bubba." I said once he got in.

"Hey Bells, you excited" He asked cranking the radio up all the way.

"Yeah kinda, but still nervous." I said fumbling with my hands.

"Don't be, eighth grade kicks ass!" He said hitting the celling making me and Cat laugh.

"Hey you wanna put the roof down, for one more jam session on the way to school, I'm not gonna be able to drive you anymore" Jam sessions were always fun, it usually happened when me my brother and Emmett were in the car, we put the hood down blasted the music and sang our hearts out.

"Yea!" Cat screamed, me coming in late.

"OK" He said letting the roof slide steadily back.

"Oh, am I picking up Emmett?" He asked, debating which way to go.

"Yea" We replied. I saw the twinkle in Cat's eye when Emmett's name was mentioned.

I really don't get them two, Emmett is in love with Cat, has been since I can remember him moving her, and same with her, but neither of them will make a move, and I'm tired of waiting. I will get them together this year, if it is the last thing I do. I was brought out of my mini trance when Emmett got into the car.

"Hey guys! You ready for eighth grade?" Emmett asked hoping in the car. I started cracking up when I saw what he was wearing, it was a black polo with light jeans, he adopted are tradition when we met him in 6th grade. And when Emmett joins something, he joins it throughly, he even wore black cammo lines under his eyes, instead of makeup.

"Yo dude." My brother and Emmett slammed fist while we hugged him. Emmett's different from other guys, hes never tried to hit on us, or just try to get in our pants,(you'd be surprised how bad our grade is) he's just been a friend, well he flirts with Cat, but that's it.

"Yo, this kid Jasper just moved in next door to me, hes mad chill, he just moved here from Texas, I invited him to sit at our lunch table is that OK, I already asked Edward and Alice." He asked looking mainly at me, hm, I wonder why.

"Sure." I said, slightly confused.

Oh, where are my manners. Edward, and Alice there are other best friends, but don't get a ride with us, cause well they usually just take the bus together.

"Hey, you guys I forgot to tell you,you know how my mom will basically agree to anything?" They nodded there heads yes, "Well, I'm having a party, and well my mom said about 10 people can sleep over but I was thinking the normal five." I said with a smile.

"Cool, all nighter!" They said in unison. With that we pulled up to school and stepped out of the car.

"Bye Bubba, be good in collage OK?" I said kissing his cheek.

"Only if you be bad here, keep my rep up, and tell Mrs. Jordan I said Hi, and that next weekend I'll be over her house to visit."

"OK, bye bubba." I said laughing walking away

"See yah next weekend Bells." He called out the window.

"Edward!" I yelled running up to him, and giving him a hug, me and Edward were the closest out of the everyone, even if him and Alice were going out.

"Hey Bells" He said twirling me around before sitting me lightly on the ground. "Lets see your lovely first day ensemble" He said with a chuckle. He pulled back and looked me up and down, then started laughing when he got to my eyes. "You should put that yellow shit on more often, your eyes look prettier." He said still laughing.

"Oh, and, you look much better." I said looking him down, he had on a black button down shirt with Grey khakis. He had the same stripe as Emmett did under his eye, I had to laugh once again.

"Bella!" I heard from behind me, I turned around just in time to catch the little pixie, she was wearing a short black skirt with one of Edwards giant shirts on her, she looked quite cute. On her eyes were all pink and green eye liner, she looked quiet silly.

"Hey guys the first bell just rung" Emmett called to us. We all got into a line of five people with our pinky's intertwined, it was Cat, Emmett, Me, Edward, then Alice, we took up the whole hallway and everyone move out of our way, together nothing could beat us, lol.

"Edward, lets go to homeroom." I said dragging him away, I laughed as Alice pouted but headed off with Cat and Emmett to their homeroom.

"This school years gonna kick ass!" Edward said, as the teacher arranged seats, she seamed cool, an she let us pick who we wanted to sit next to, and of course, I picked Edward.

"Yeah tru that." I said back.

"OK, class my name is Mrs. Jordan, I will be your homeroom and your English teacher, I'm not a hard teacher and I like to have fun, so how about for today we'll discuss each others summer." Mrs. Jordan said, oh so this was the favorite teacher my brother talked so much about, she seemed cool already.

I saw a lot of people I knew from last year already, well I knew almost everyone anyway. There was Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Tyler, Embry, Jake, Quil, Sam, Samantha, Angela, Cody, and Joe, the other people I saw before but I couldn't remember there names.

Jessica was in the middle of telling us about her summer when I felt a piece of paper slide in between my legs, I just rolled me eyes and grabbed it knowing it was from Edward.

Edward use to be a player before Alice moved to Williamstown from Forks, he was even my first kiss/ makeout, but that was all curiosity on my part, Edward use to always try to find ways to turn me on, or to get into my pants, but it never worked. So in general, I was use to his teasing, if he was to grab my ass I wouldn't even say anything.

I unfolded the note and read what it said, then quickly scribbled a reply,(bold Bella, Italicized Edward)

_Hey this is kinda boring I don't feel like listening to Jessica's made up story on how she spent the summer in Florida_.

**I know what you mean Edward, I know.**

_So party tonight at your house?_

**Yeah, how'd you know?**

_Just a lucky guess_

Just then the first bell rang and Mrs. Jordan announced we could have a break, since we were in here for two periods. Edward got up and stretched motioning with his arm for me to get up as well, I sighed but complied.

"So your Hal Swans famous sister." Mrs. Jordan indicated coming to stand in front of me.

"Yes I am, you have no idea how much I heard about you, did you know you are the only teacher my brother ever liked? Oh and when he dropped me off this morning he told me to tell you he said hi, and that he was coming to see you next weekend" I said shaking her hand.

She chuckled lightly, "Hals a different kid, those other teachers didn't take the time to talk to him. You can tell him OK, and you can come along if you'd like, I'll make my famous apple pie. He was always talking about you, and how you were growing up just like him, trying to play baseball, football, everything." She said with a smile.

"Well I can't wait to experience this class, the way he talked about it I guess it's gonna be fun."

"I hope, but if you excuse me Edward, Bella, I would like to introduce myself to everyone." She said laughing

"She seems mad nice, I still can't imagine a teacher liking Hal" Edward said laughing.

"It's a wonder to me." I said shacking my head with a smile playing on my lips.

"Hey gorgeous" A sickeningly sweet voice said from behind me, wrapping their strong arms around me.

I could see Edward's hands ball up, and his knuckles turning white, that could only mean one thing, Jacob Black.

"Hey Jake" I said turning around, giving him a hug. Alice had tried to set me up with Jake when she first moved here, he's her neighbor. It didn't go to great, it's not that I didn't like him, but it was more of a friend relationship, it was like me going out with Edward.

Edward, I don't know why he hated Jake so much, I think it's just because of the way he acts, such as now, with the arm wrapping thing, that's Edward's job, and he will tell you straight out.

"So why didn't you sit near us?" He asked indicating Embry, Cody, Tyler, Sam and Quil.

"You know them and Edward don't get along." I said looking over at Edward, who was being talked away by Mrs. Jordan, he was laughing.

"So ditch him" Jake said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"No, you know he's my best friend." I said looking up at him like he was crazy, he still had his arms around me

"Come on Bells, you know you miss the pack." Jacob said pouting, the pack was what they called them self, it was a circle of friends which I joined when I went out with Jake for the summer.

"You're right I do, but Edward is closer to me than they are, sorry, you know you're another one of my best friends, but I will not ditch him. Look, I'm having a party at my house tonight, bring everyone, don't let anyone find out, I'm doing the inviting." I whispered the last part so no one could hear.

"Fine" He huffed, walking away.

"OK, class back in your seats please, break is over." Mrs. Jordan called. She not what I thought she'd be like. I expected her a pretty straight haired young teacher, you know like back in elementary school, that everyone liked.

Nah shes her own person, standing at 5'11 standing above all the students, she was African American and had thick wavy hair that ended right on her shoulders, I recall her saying in the beginning of class she was fifty six and 'still kicking'. As far as I can tell she was trust worthy and had a great sense of humor, I think I might like class for once.

We continued are stories about the summer till the bell rang, I got up and stretched my arms, me and Edward played mercy and it left my arms sore, Jacob was approaching me, I sent Edward a pleading look and he gladly proceeded.

Edward winking at Jacob and slipping his arm around my waist, that wasn't what I had in mind, I was hoping hurrying his ass up maybe. "Edward, what did I tell you about this, people are gonna spread rumors." I scolded, this was another way Edward liked to tease me.

"Like you care what people say" Edward shot back, and he was right, I don't care.

"And what would Alice think about this?" I asked with my eyebrows risen.

He chuckled lightly,"Bells, you know just as much as I do she doesn't care, she thinks it's funny, and Alice likes the attention, so she'll like the gossip. Also, she knows you have no interest in me, and she trust us, and knows nothing out of the ordinary will happen." With every reason he added, he pulled me closer, I was practically crushed up against him at the end of his little rant.

When Edward and Alice started to go out no one thought Edward would stay fateful, except the five of us, so they used me to prove it. They would spread rumors about me and Edward hooking up behind Alice's back, which I would never do to her. But, by the time they were going out Alice and me were good friends, hell I was the one to introduce them.

"Edward," I whined, "would you stop." I pleaded, it didn't bother me, but I hated the attention and he knew it.

"Bella, why is this bothering you so much, I mean, I even stuck my tung down your throat last year, hell I was the first guy to stink his hand up your shirt." He whispered in my ear, then after looking at my mortified expression he started cracking up, I just kicked him, and kept going to my science class, Alice was in this one, and Edward was too but she'd keep him under control, hopefully.

* * *

**Ok guys, I know this was probably a boring chapter but, I was just trying to introuduce everyone, I'll post next chaper when I get 8 reviews, It's not that much to** **ask.**


	2. meetings?

**I didn't get the reviews I wanted..... but I never took the time to stop and think, wait a lot of people wont read Bella and Jasper stories, so whatever.**

* * *

As I walked in she was already there, three people tables lined the whole room, and 8 or 9 in all. Alice was up front, looking at the seating chart with glee. When she noticed me her pixie body bounced right my way, "Oh Bella, can you believe it, me you and Edward were seated at the same table, you're in the middle. We are sitting in the middle of the class too, so you're the middle of the middle" She said pointing to the middle of the room.

"Oh joy!" I said in mock enthusiasm.

Alice eyed me with a knowing smirk, "He started the sexual bull shit again didn't he?" She asked, this wasn't the first time my best friend teased me about this, oh no, and it wasn't going to be the last. Don't get me wrong I love Edward. I loved that kid with all my life, not in the boyfriend way, but not in a brother way either, ew Edward, brother, never.

"Bingo!" I said taking my seat.

"Oh Bella!" Alice said hyped again,"Did you meet Jasper yet, he's awesome! He is Emmett's neighbor, we met him yesterday, he's so hot, and SEXY! And oh so nice, you guys will be perfect together!" She started to rant, I had to cut her off.

"Alice! You are not hooking me up again!" I said pulling her down in her seat. This was not turning out like it did when she tried to hook me up with Jake, I involuntary shuttered, I hated breaking that one off.

"Fine!" She huffed, "But, you will regret it later!" She warned.

"Is that a threat?" I asked laughing.

"Indeed it is." She said with a mock knuckle crunch.

"Oh, look who I'm seated next to, my favorite girls!" Said the excited voice of my current enemy.

I just glared at him as he sat next to me, "Aw, Bells, are you mad at me?" I just shot him a death glare, daring to say anymore. "Come on that's not fair, you kicked me, were even!" I shook my head once again as class came to order.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Knect, I will be teaching you physical science this year" she began I wasn't listening, and apparently neither was Edward.

"Come on Bella! Don't be mad at me, I do this shit all the time, you know that." He said , turning to me, not really caring what the teacher had to say

"Yea Edward, that's the point, you do it all the time, I don't really care cause I know you're playing, but that was plain embarrassing today." I said still facing the teacher.

"Come on Bella, you're not going to be mad at me forever, so what's the point of this?" Edward pleaded, I know this had a big effect on him, we have been friends for a long time, and I knew he loved me as much, or even more as I loved him. Back in kinder garden not to ever fight, and boy we broke that a lot, we've never had a major fight, but I always have a reason to glare or not talk to him. Edward Edward Edward................

He was right though even now I had to concentrate on being mad at him, because the urge to just turn and hug away his fears were high..

"Bella, come on pleaseee, I am really sorry, you're my best friend, don't be mad at me." He begged, Mrs Knect was looking at us now.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" I asked shutting my eyes.

"Yeah, hah, it's an easy trait to pick up." He said with a guilty expression.

"Fine, but no bullshit for the rest of the day, OK?" I said keeping an eye on Mrs. Knect, she had her eyes averted, but I knew she was watching us.

"Yes!" Edward yelled pumping his fist in the air, he then lifted me out of my chair and gave me a hug in front of the whole class, I could feel everyones eyes on my back as Edward lifted me off the floor.

"Edward!" I whisper yelled in his ear trying not to alert Mrs. Knect. My cheeks were flushed a vibrant red, and I could feel my cheek bones rising.

"Bella, your gonna get in trouble" Alice said laughing, I just shrugged it off, nothing out of the usual, I just didn't want everyone looking at us hugging, when his girlfriend was right next to us.

Right on cue Mrs. Knect shouted out, "Edward, Bella, hall now! I should have know from your last name," she pointed to me, "And both your records that you were trouble, now out!" She pointed to the door, me and Edward just stifled a laugh and walked out the door.

"That sucks, I guess your brother had her too" Edward said from between laughs, I could only nod.

Oh, have I mentioned my brother and I have the biggest sibling record, It takes up one whole draw to contain both, and the average drawer holds forty five, every teacher in the school knows are last name, and to stay clear. Mrs. Jordan and my brother had a better relation though, she was his favorite teacher, and my brother has never liked a teacher before, and she likes him to, which is scary.

"You wanna play cards?" Edward asked taking them out of his pocket, we were use to this, always getting sent out of class.

"Sure" He started to deal out the cards, while I just thought about the rest of the day. I only had two classes with Emmett, and one with cat Cat, figures, both in the same class. Cat always tried to keep me and Emmett out of trouble, even though it never works, me and Emmett together is even worse then me and Edward, teachers beware.

I still haven't met this 'hot new kid' I kinda want to, I don't even know why. Oh, cause my friends already know him, duh.

"Bella, what you want to play?" Edward asked after dealing half the cards to me, what a stupid question, he already dealt the cards.

"I guess were playing spit." He said laughing at the cards he put down out of habit.

"OK, loser." I said laying my cards out, we played and laughed till about ten minuets till the bell rang.

"Edward, what do you think of the new kid?" I asked curious.

"He's OK, why Alice trying to hook you up again." He asked laughing, but I could see the worry in his eye. He was always protective over me, that's probably why we even went out. Sure I was attracted to him and he admitted his lust for me, but it was always a friend relationship, even when we kissed we laughed. It lasted pretty long, well out of the normal rate in this school, we went out for about five months, and he was fateful to me the hole time, but it was just like what we did before we went out minus the kissing, and well yeah.

"Edward, there's no reason to worry, I see it in your eyes," I defended when he opened his mouth to protest, "I'm a big girl, and you and Emmett are always around, so even if he has the balls to ask me out, it has to be for a reason to go though this trouble." I said pointing to him.

Emmett and Edward are probably the best looking guys in our school, and most fit, any guy that came near me, Cat, or Alice got just a look and coward back in fear.

"Yeah I guess you're right Bella, these are pretty impressive." He said flexing, and he was right. I just laughed, he joined along, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I just don't wanna lose you Bells." He said standing, and running his hands through his hair.

I got up after him, kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Edward you'll always be my best friend, you have been since, what when we were is kinder garden?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah I know Bells, but I can't help worry." He said hugging me closer, we didn't hear the bell ring, and all the sudden.......

"Group hug!" Alice yelled, and tackled me and Edward to the floor.

She started cracked up, her little body shacking on top of Edwards and mine. "You should have saw your faces" she said gasping. Me and Edward just grumbled.

"Whats going on here?" A teacher asked from next to us. We all struggled to get off the floor, mumbling an excuse, and rushing to our next classes.

XOXOX

I had gym, yah! None of the guys were in this class, but I heard the 'hot' new kid was, and I had to sit with him at lunch, so why not introduce myself now.

"Kids, sit on the bleachers, so we can take role!" The gym teacher called, I always hated him. He stood tall over all the kids, pointing at the bleachers. I took a seat at the top around some people that were in my math class last year, we were pretty good friends. They got in trouble with me sometimes too, well Kelsey and Megan did.

"Hey Kelsey, Megan, Jayjay." I said as I sat down.

"Bella! Hey I haven't seen you in forever." Kelsey said bringing me in a hug. 'heys' were said around, and a few hugs.

"Hey Bells, hows cat? And why do you still call me that gay name!" Jayjay asked taking the seat right of mine, I just chuckled.

"Uh, Cats fine, and I can't call you Joe, that's weird." I said laughing at the look on his face.

"Bella, have you met the new kid yet?"Megan asked, Megan and me had the same taste in guys, and I would always set her up, she tried for me a couple times, but that wasn't working

"Nah, but I heard hes hot. " I said scanning the gym for anyone that didn't look familiar, all that I knew is he was tall and hot.

"I'm right here" A beautiful voice whispered in my ear. It was as smooth as honey, and had a melody as if it was a piano, he had a slight southern accent and right away, I somehow knew I'd be hearing a lot of this.

* * *

**Tell me f you like it please cause not a lot of people commented the last chapter, so read, so I'm kinda self conscious :/ I wont post unless I et 2 reviews, and that is not bad!**


	3. funn

**I would have posted sooner if I got the reviews I asked for**

**this goes to show**

**I'm serious xD**

**hope u like it**

**-------------------------------------**

I turned slowly, and took him in fully. He was, what do they call it, gorgeous. He was tall at least 5'9, and that is tall for an eighth grader. He had silky short blond hair, that I just ached to run my hands through, and vibrant yellow eyes they were the most amazing thing I've ever seen. The tight white shirt he had on flaunted his ripped muscles and lean body, he could give Edward a run for his money. His black baggy basketball shorts below the waist, showing me his black and blue plaid boxers. This must be Jasper Hale.

He sat down next to me, very closely, I just hope he couldn't hear my heart beat increase. He spoke to Kelsey first "Hey Kelsey, thanks for saving me a seat." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, but smiling.

"Sorry Jasper!" Kelsey said. "But Bella's big butt took it." She said motioning over to me. Kelsey was runner up in class clown last year, it was a race between me and her, I was gonna give her my votes, but before I could drop out she did, we both wanted each other to win. Well anyway, she always got along with everyone, doesn't mater there looks social status or well anything, I'm not surprised she's friends with the new kid already.

"Her butt is the right size, I don't know what your talking about." He said looking down. I coughed in the back of my throat, not wanting any more heat to rise to my cheeks. "Oh, so you're Bella," Jasper indicated "looks like I'll be seeing a lot of you." He said with a wink, great another Edward.

"Yeah I guess so" I said with a sigh, wonder if this kids a dick?

"Class, since it your first day were not doing anything, feel free to reacquaint." The gym coach once again called out.

"Hey guys ima go sit with the football players OK." Jayjay said, about to get up.

"Wait, Jayjay I'm having a party tonight, you coming right, Ang will be there." I said winking, he had a big crush on her.

"OK" He said blushing, I love the affect I have on people.

"Here's the invite," I said handing him a small slip of paper, "don't you dare invite any preps." I warned.

"I wont" he called over his shoulder already running off to the prep section.

"You guys can come too" I said handing Megan and Kelsey an invite.

"Yes! A Bella Swan party! Just what this year needs to kick off, Hal gonna be there?" Megan asked pumping a fist.

"Nah, he's moving out to college today" I said with a frown

"AW! He's fun" Megan said frowning too.

"I'll be there!" Kelsey came in.

"Cool, I can't wait." I said smiling.

"So, Bella" Jasper started looking over at me.

"Yes Jasper?" I said smirking at him.

"So, am I really that hot?" He asked smirking right back at me, the question was made to embarrass, and he got what he bargained for.

I felt the blush rise up in my cheeks, "Well, you're good looking." I looked down.

"Hah, So, you wanna play twenty questions?" He asked turning so he was straddling the bleachers, facing me.

"Sure" I replied, doing the same.

"OK, what's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Green" I said instantly, he just smirked.

"What?" I asked, he just shook his head. "Fine then what's your's"

"Brown" He answered coolly leaning back on his hands.

"Ew, that's an ugly color."

"Your eyes aren't ugly" He pointed out, this only made me blush more looking back down, my gaze fell on his chest, and I couldn't help but notice the ripple where his abs would be or the slight V where his sex lines are.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you see something you like." Jasper asked smirking, I brought my eyes down to my hands fidgeting slightly. He just chuckled.

"OK, well whats your favorite subject?" He asked still looking trying to look me in the eye,I looked up and couldn't pull my gaze away from his tantalizingly stunning face, no matter how hard I tried.

"Um, probably math, I'm pretty good at algebra" I said with a small smile, he smiled too after seeing this.

"Same here, what period do you have it?" He asked, seeming hopeful.

"I have it eighth and ninth." I said handing him my schedule

"Me too, and we have next class together, may I escort you ma'am?" He asked flashing me a irresistible smile. I could only nod.

The bell rang, and I jumped slightly, I'm going to have to get use to that. I looked back at the god in front of me and noticed him chuckling. Smacking his arm I got up to stretch, been sitting to long.

He grabbed my hand, his soft skin on mine, the electricity was unmistakable, from a mer shock I felt my legs loose balance, sending me down to the ground. Before I could hit the ground I felt two warm strong arms encircle around me,and pull me up.

"Emmett wasn't kidding about the clumsiness, was he?" Jasper asked, face inches from mine.

I shook my head 'no', feeling as though I could not speak, I felt the heat in my face and the rise in my cheekbones.

"Come on sweet thing, were gonna be late." He said pulling me next to him, hand still intertwined with mine, a sly grin on his face.

We came in reach of our Social Studies class just as the bell rung, signaling the start of fifth period, we walked in right after the bell, and all the attention in the class was pulled to me and Jasper, and our conjoint hands.

"Who are you?" The teacher asked, her eyes locked on our conjoint hands too, we had a big PDA rule at our school.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, and this is Isabella Swan,I got lost, and she helped me find my way here." Jasper said, wow he's a good lier, I can't lie for my life, well theres no need to for me, I like getting in trouble

I could have sworn I heard her mumble, 'not another damn Swan' under her breath, and from the soft laughter around the class I guess I was right.

"OK Mr. Whitlock, Miss. Swan, take your seats and drop each others hands." She said in a bored voice, I already heard about Mrs. Killens from my brother, he said she was a real bitch, and now shes pregnant, so she must be even worse.

We took two seats in the back next to each other, the other students were all talking, so we decided, what the hell.

"So Jasper, why'd you move?" I asked leaning my head down on the desk, still tired.

"I'm not all that sure, it was an impulse move, my mom never liked Texas, but my dad was raised there, so we settled there when I was four. My dad recently got in a fight with a neighbor, long story," he said with a laugh, "well after that he was like hell, lets move, I'm tired of this house, I'm tired of this state, and I'm tired of our neighbors, and somehow we ended up in Williamstown, New Jersey." He said with a yawn, bringing his head in the same position as mine, he looked cute when he was sleepy.

"Did you like Texas Jazz?" I asked yawning.

He chuckled lightly and brushed him finger tips across my cheek, "Not as much as I'm going to like New Jersey." He whispered back, I felt my self smile at him, and he smiled right back, until we heard the beast.

"SWAN, WHITLOCK! OFFICE NOW WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PDA!" She screamed, everyone in the class turned to look at us then, I could feel my cheeks go warm with each passing second.

I quickly grabbed Jaspers hand and pulled him toward the door, everyone's eyes still on us. Just before we walked out Jasper looked toward a fuming Mrs. Kellens and called over his shoulder, "You know, you're just giving us time to spend alone in the hallway." He winked before I had the chance to slam the door in his face, leaving behind a class of laughing kids, and a very shocked looking Mrs. Kellens.

"Jasper! You know we are probably going to get into big trouble for this!" I said poking him in the chest when we were a good distance away from the class room.

"Bella, from what I heard you, Edward, and Emmett get in trouble all the time. This should be nothing on the record Emmett showed me." He stated chuckling, I once again felt my cheeks fill with color.

"You have a beautiful blush Bella" He commented causing more color to flood to my face, he just chuckled as he spotted this. He picked his hand up from his side and lightly brushed his fingers across my cheek.

I sighed lightly and he chuckled, "Bella, you wanna get in more trouble?"

"How would we do that?" I asked, loving the idea of getting in trouble, it's a passion.

"I'll tell you once were outa here, is this the office?" He asked as I pulled him in a door.

"Yeah, I know the way with my eyes closed." I admitted with a smile, they all knew me by name, but everyone liked me, and Emmett surprisingly, but not Edward.

I walked in and saw my favorite, Mrs. Davis. "Bella, first day already! Oh good Edward's not with you, who is this handsome gentleman?" Mrs. Davis asked smiling.

"Hi Mrs. Davis I missed you these past two weeks, and this is Jasper, he's Emmett's neighbor and it's not even my fault that were down here this time." I said with a proud smile. Oh yeah, my mom and Mrs. Davis are good friends but shes got my back so she doesn't tell my mom about the trouble I get into.

"Oh, no wonder you're in here, you know Emmett." She said with a laugh, see everyone likes us, just not the teachers.

"Why are you in here this time Bella?" Mrs. Davis asked pulling out my records, and Jaspers new one, it was huge compared to his.

"Uh, hah, PDA." I said with a blush.

"Oh, so you guys are going out?" She asked with an eyebrow rose.

I opened my mouth to answer but Jaspers hand slid around my waist, making me jump toward him. "Yea, we've been going out for a few days now, when we met, we just click." He said with a proud smile, damn this kid is great I felt as though I couldn't speak when his arm wrapped around me, It was a different feeling that I got when Jacob wrapped his arm around me, I don't even know how to describe it.

"Oh, that's so sweet, I remember my first love, oh yeah Dara, you met 'Mr. Dude'" she said Mr. Davie in quotation marks, she always teases me about my need for nick names,"Well we met at your age." She finished with a loving smile.

"Aw, Mrs. Davie that's so cute, and I'm coming over to visit after school, I just realized how much I miss Alex and Mr. Dude." I said walking away to the guidance office, where my daily appointment usually are.

Alex was one of my brothers many friends, hes awesome, and I always go to visit them about once a month.

"OK, but Dara, bring Jasper, you know Mr. Davis likes to meet everyone." She called after us.

"OK" I said entering the guidance office, "Hey Mrs. Yeager, did you miss me?" I asked sitting down, even though she's the eighth grade consular I got to see her when ever Mrs. Miller was out last year.

"Hey Bella, oh did you already convert the new kid to your evil way" She asked with a eye brow raised, I just laughed it off.

"Nah, this is my new boyfriend" I enfesized the word by elbowing him lightly," Jasper, and it's his fault were down here." I said with a wave to his direction.

Jasper stuck out his hand, "Hello ma'ma, my name is Jasper Whitlock, I just moved here from Dallas, Texas, how do you do?" He said in a amazing southern accent, that I have never heard before, it just made him all the more attractive.

"Bella, I can see why you like him, he's a gentleman, well you guys know I'm not gonna do anything, I only punish Bella when I have to Jasper, since if I did write her up every time shes was in here she'd never be in school for the amount of suspensions." She said with a laugh, "Well you can go now, just tell Mrs. Kellens I gave you a detention, I never did liked her If she wasn't the vice principle's wife I would have fired her by now." She dismissed with a chuckle.

"Bye Mrs. Yeager" Jasper, and I said in unison, that's weird. We walked out of the guidance consulars in silence, me greeting a couple of office workers I knew from the past three years, and Jasper walking nobly at my side, smiling all the way.

We stepped out into the narrow hallway, where the principle office, guidance and teachers lounge were located. "So I see were going out now?" I said breaking the silence.

He started laughing, "OK, it's either that or they think your a slut. That's how adults minds work this day in age." He said pointing to his head.

"Yeah your right" I said with a chuckle, stupid adults, don't get anything about flirting, I'm sure Mrs. Davis would understand, but no one else would. "Hey Jazz, what's your next class?" I asked crossing my legs as I walked, it's a habit you pick up on when you're bored.

"What are you doing?" He asked from next to me, watching my feet.

"Hah, sorry, it's something me and Edward use to do." I said blushing, stopping my movements and walking normally.

"Nah, I thought it was cute, almost as cute as your blush." He said laughing as the pink in my face deepened.

"Oh, and I have computer science next, by the way." He said stopping at his locker, I can't believe I didn't notice him earlier, his lockers is only five down.

" Do you want me to walk you there? We still have 5 minuets before the first bell rings." I asked concentrating hard on my combination, I was never good at these, Edward always helps me.

"I would love that." He whispered in my ear, arms in-circling my waist, what the hell? It felt like I was made for him, his arms fit perfectly around my waist, I leaned into him in pure comfort. His arms were strong, I always liked a man that could pick you up, I don't know why but come on you gotta be strong for your girl.

"Jazz?" I asked, wondering why his arms were around my waist, but not protesting at all.

"I like that nickname." He said once again in my ear, low enough for me to have to strain my ears. His warm breath was fanning over my face in smooth waves. "Bella, do you need help with your lock." He asked lips almost skimming my ear, but when he said this it brought me back to reality, no matter how good looking, or charming he is, we just met.

I blushed a light shade of pink, "Yes please" I mumbled.

He took my small hands in his big ones and placed them on the lock, "Just go slowly," he said twisting my fingers, so the right numbers were found, he did it so gracefully, I wonder how I got through it in homeroom.

"Bella you suck at this" He said laughing, having to push my hands out of the way after the second time.

"I told you that!" I said exasperated. The bell was gonna ring in a couple of minuets and I didn't feel like being here when the preps came out.

"OK here," He said pulling the locker open, "God for that I deserve a gold metal." He said laughing.

"You're corny" I said with an eye roll, getting my stuff out for Spanish.

"You like it." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me, I just laughed and pushed his shoulder as the bell rung.

"Are you still gonna walk me to class?" He asked with a hopeful smile and big eyes, juddering his lip out, he looked so cute!

"You bet," I said linking my arm in his, "unless you don't want me to anymore." I indicated, looking up at him threw my lashes.

"Of course I want you to." He said smiling down at me.


	4. boo boo boo

**Haha sorry I didn't post for a while, I thought I put it up,, my badd**

We walked throw the hallways laughing and talking, me telling him how I got in trouble with Emmett and Edward, while he told me about some of the things he did in Texas. We arrived at his class and I got a strange feeling in my stomach, it was almost as if I didn't want to leave, and that was it, I didn't.

"Your gonna hate this class," I laughed as I saw the name of the teacher "but Edward's in her with you, you two should have fun."

"OK, thanks for the warning Bella, and the walk to class." He said hugging me, the electricity was still very noticeable, and I thought that wasn't possible at our age.

"Bye Jazz" I called over my shoulder, walking to my Spanish class, Emmett was in this one, this is gonna be fun.

" Oh Bella, wait!" Jasper called, jogging down the hallway, there were only a couple kids still not in class, so no one really stopped to stare.

"What? You miss me already?" I joked smiling up at him as he came to a stop.

"A little" He teased smirking down at me, "Do you mind being a couple minuets late to class?" He asked grabbing my hand and pulling me to the outside plop. The outside plop is a place where teachers bring there students if they feel they earned it, or if u just wanted some fresh air you could come out here while switching periods, but never in between, you could get written up, me and Edward always did.

"OK, so what's up Jasper?" I asked once we were sitting down.

"OK, so you know how I asked if you wanted to get into some trouble?" He asked, I nodded, "Well, skip seventh and eighth period with me." He said, not in a question, more as a suggestion. I could see the hope in his eyes, and it left me wondering.

How is this happening, so quick, I've always had a lot of friends, but it always took me multiple weeks to open up to them, besides Alice. Edward, it took me about a month to open up to him, he was the first boy I ever became friends with, then Cat, that took about two weeks. Then there was Emmett, maybe a month month in a half. But I have never been so close to anyone in a day, never laughed so hard with a boy I just met, and never ever had these feelings for a boy that just walked into my life."

Sure," I said with a easy smile, "but why?"

"I'm coming to you party, so I need clothes, and I'd rather be dressed in something nicer if I'm going to be meeting 'Mr. Dude'." He said with a smile

"Oh, so you want to skip school to walk home and get some stuff?" I asked smiling, I never thought of that one. "OH! We can get ice cream on the way!" I said to over joyously. I grinned guiltily and he was beaming.

"Only you Bella." He said shaking his head.

"It wouldn't take that long to get to your house, It takes about forty five minuets to get to my house from the school, so, I'm guessing it will take about thirty to get to yours."

"Yea that seems about right, so thirty minuets there, thirty minuets back, ten minuets gathering clothes, and twenty minuets at the ice cream shop. So about and hour and a half thats almost exactly two periods."

"Mac Daddy wont be to happy when he learns we skipped 8th period, oh, hes going to be our math teacher, hes cool, but has a mean streak to him, he puts up with me and has never written me up so he's good in my book."

"Ok sounds like a plan, we must get to our classes, so this is where I bid you ado ma'am." Jasper said in the fakest English accent ever.

I giggled lightly, "Farewell kinda fellow." I said holding my hand out, he took it lightly in his and kissed the back of it.

"Fare well" And then he was off in the other direction, wow this is crazy.

"Isabella!" I heard a mans voice scream, Oh its only Senior Combs. My brother never had Senior Combs, but if he did I believe they would get along great, just like the two of us did.

I had Senior Combs first through fourth and then again in sixth and seventh. Me and him were like peas in a pod even though he was my teacher and I hated Spanish, I wouldn't have him this year and I was upset when I found out, but I sure as hell will visit him a lot. The only reason I wont have him this year is because we cause to much trouble when we were in class, we broke two desks last year trying to think of a game to play during lunch, good times.

"Senior Combs! capassa! That's about all the Spanish I know.

"Nothing kid, how you been over the summer, I can't believe they won't let me teach you anymore." He said giving me a high five.

"I know, and I've been good, how you been?" I asked, wonder while we kept on walking, whenever Senior Combs found me in the hallway he would walk around with me.

"I'm great, why are you in the hall anyway, the bell rung like ten minuets ago?" He questioned.

"Oh, haha, I was showing the new kid where his class was." I said looking at the ground, I told you I was bad at lieing.

"Oh yeah, I heard you had a new partner in crime, sent out of the class room with Edward once, and sent to the office with JJJJAAAASSSPPPEPRRRR." He said making a girlie squeal.

"Shut up, you stink." I said hitting his shoulder.

"Hey you want me to tell your teacher that you were with me so you don't get in trouble." He asked when we reached my class five minuets later, we went the long way so we could catch up.

"What do you think?" I asked with my eyebrows risen.

"I didn't think so." I said laughing, what, I like to get in trouble.

I walked in to class slowly, making sure to put my 'to go for you' face that urcs teachers to no end.

"Mrs. Swan, did you have fun roaming the halls?" The teacher asked, wasn't she suppose to be speaking Spanish?

"I sure did Senora Natell" I said swinging my hips and putting on a smile like little school girls did.

"Take your seat or we're gonna have a real problem." She said pointing to the chair right next to Emmett, who was turning red trying not to laugh.

"Like I care." I spoke loud enough so she can hear me, but not notice what I was saying.

"What was that!" She yelled, ha nice face bitch.

"Oh I was just saying how much I LOOOOOVVVVEEEE you" I said with another fake smile.

"You're getting written up!" She said stomping back to her desk.

I sat down in my seat and took a look around, cool these people are all fun to be around.

"Bella that was hilarious." Emmett praised me, slapping the desk.

"Yeah it was all for you baby." I said winking at him, this just set him off more, I never flirted with him.

"OK class, now back to before we were so rudely interrupted by Miss. Swiss" She started, but not being able to finish.

"It's SWAN!" I kid named Derek yelled, me and Derek got close last year in home living, he's really fun to be around.

"Oh, my apologies, now..."

"Bull shit" Emmett coughed out, everyone started laughing.

"Classe!" She screamed trying to take control of the class again, but thats helpless when you put me Derek, David, and Emmett in the same class together.

"Classe, silencio porfavor!" David yelled, mocking the teacher. Me and Emmett swung are desks to where they were facing each other and started to play patty cake.

Derek got on a Rollie chair and glided across the room, and everyone else turned and started talking.

After about five minuets she just stomped out of the room, and down the hall. Damn I'm going to love this class.

"That was fun, I bet she's gonna go ask for a new class." Derek inquired pulling up the Rollie chair to us.

"Yeah, or maybe crying." Emmett suggested with a wide grin.

"I like them combined" I said pounding there fists.

The period went by quick, mainly us all catching up, and Derek not hesitating to flirt with me the whole time. I'm going to love this year, my brother was right.

"Hey Bella, uh," Emmett started ringing his hands, "Um, do you think if I asked out Cat she'd well, say yes?" I had to laugh, I mean he was so nervous for no reason.  
He stared to duck his head in shame, but I was quick to reassure him, "Emmett, I was laughing because you have absolutely no reason to worry. You and Cat are definitely going to win cutest couple next year." I said with an easy smile, I've been waiting for this since we all met.

Emmett's grin was ear to ear, and you could catch that immediately, "To bad it's not you and Edward again this year." He said teasingly, Emmett and Alice, and even Cat tease us about it all the time since we weren't even going out at the time, hell Alice and Edward were going out.

"Fuck you!" I screamed walking to the caffetiria. I could faintly hear him screaming 'how har' in reply. Tsk Tsk, typical Emmett reply.

* * *

**Ok, give me 4 reviews and ill post that night**!


	5. yumm

**soryy i didn't post that night, my iternet wasnt working, so i didn't even realize i got the revies!**

**soorrrrrryyy again, hope u guys like it**

* * *

Arriving at the cafeteria I noticed two things, one that there wasn't segragated tables as usual and everyone was trying to get at one table, the new kids. A rush of jealousy shot through me, what the hell?! This is mad wack.

"Bella!" he screamed as he saw me, pushing past preppy girls and sluts of all kind to be by my side, as he reached me his hand slid easily across my waist, fitting snugly at my side. "Help me, please." He whispered, lips skimming my ear slightly, making me brake out in goose bumps.

"Come on lets go" I said dragging him out of the cafeteria, waving to the rest of our table as we went, Emmett already knew, he can fill them in.

We snuck through the hall ways, knowing if we got caught we'd have to go through the principles office again, and we didn't feel like it.

"That was easy." He indicated, walking along the narrow path through the woods, to the main road.

"Yea, our school sucks" I said with a kick at a rock, watching it sale down the pathway, into the lonely woods, I always liked the woods, but my dad never liked me in them, saying that I could get hurt, I respect it.

"Hey Bells?" Jasper asked sitting me down on a log, he looked concerned, I wonder why?

"Yea?" I replied looking up and him with a shaking voice, I noticed my vision was a little blurred and I started to panic.

Five years ago I was in a car accident, with my brother and dad. It never had much affect on me, well physically, but whenever I think about it, or my dad I get dizzy. It doesn't happen to my brother, nor does anyone know why it only happens to me, the only conclusion is that losing my dad hit a nerve, and I can't think about it 'cause I can't take it. I was a daddy's girl, no doubt about it, and I was the one that was know to be by his side and take after him, the thought of the night rips me apart by the seams.

"Bella, babe, come on, what's a matter? Talk to me damn it!" Jasper was shacking me, and I knew it was wrong to think about my dad around him, everyone else knows, but not Jasper.

"I'm sorry, I'm OK, lets just go." I said jumping to my feet but quickly loosing balance sending me into his waiting arms.

"Calm down hun, no ones in a rush." He set me down once again, and held his palm to my forehead. "You're a little warm, but you feel fine, now what is a matter with you?" He asked holding my head steady, eyes searching mine for answers.

"I'm sorry Jasper," I said looking own at my hands, ashamed by my lack of strength, "It's just nothing, lets go." I said reaching for his hand, prepared to leave, but he had different plans.

"Bella" he whispered, holding my hand still not letting me get up. "Sit down, tell we what's up." He pleaded with his eyes, words soft and caring, hand gentle on mine.

"Jasper! Let go, come on please" I begged, slightly irritated, but overcome with new found emotion. "Jasper" I tried one last time with tear coming, but he just pulled me into his lap.

I let the tears fall for a minuet, no more, then collected my self, not being able to show my face. I never let my emotions show, only smiles came on my face, the only people who have seen me cry were my mom, brother, dad, Edward and Cat. No one else, I never show weakness, who is this kid, and how is he affecting me.

"Bella, please." He pleaded caressing my hair, calming me with his soft voice and caring movements, "Let me help." He whispered, me barely hearing it.

I heaved a sigh and told him about the dizziness, and the accident, he took it in with a caring face, never showing one sign of amusement or pity, just a face of a friend.

"Bella, never be afraid to tell me anything like that, you can trust me." He said kissing my forehead and lifting me off of his lap, not gonna lie, I missed the contact already. He grabbed my hand in his, leading me the rest of the way to his house.

The walk was full of conversation,and many laughs. I've never thought I could connect to someone in such a short time, but Jaspers slowly proving me wrong. We talked about many things, are past, our loved ones, I told him about how me and my brother rebelled after my dad died, and always got in trouble.

"My dad told me to live my life," I said with my head held high, I wasn't feeling dizzy, I think it had something to do with his hand in mine, "and I fully intend to do it, I mean, how are u gonna live life if you don't do the things you want to do when you have the chance to do them. That's why I think I get in trouble so much, cause only god knows I don't want the attention, I just always do the things I want to do. Can you see what I'm saying?"

"Yea, I think I do, and I never really thought about it your way, you're a smart girl Bella Swan." He said smiling next to me, it felt good to talk to him.

I told him how my mom loved us, but had a hard time looking me in the eye, since I had my dads features, and I told him how my life is hard and I never showed it. I've never felt comfortable talking about this kind of stuff, and the only time I really do it is if I get really upset, and that has to be when just Edward's over. Jasper brung out another side of me, and while I was talking about it I didn't get dizzy, or have to stop to catch my breath, the touch of his hand calmed me, and it was starting to freak me out.

We laughed and we joked, and he comforted me. He confessed to not having many friends in Texas, he was really into sports and it didn't give him anytime, his friends go fed up and dissed him. I don't get why these kids would do it, Jasper was a sweet boy, and I bet he could help them pick up a girl or two.

"This is my house" He stated proudly, pulling me into a rancher across the street from Emmett's house. His house was beautiful, opening up to a living room with light brown walls, and that leading into a kitchen with light yellow walls, framed with sunflowers. He led me up the stairs passing by two rooms with closed doors into what I'm guessing was his room.

"This is awesome! This is how my room is only with orange, green, yellow, and black!" I exclaimed spinning in a circle falling onto his bed. He came and laid next to me facing the ceiling, which was painted white. His walls were blue, green, black and white, just like mine only different colors, with all the walls painted a different color.

"I like it, it's kinda me, you know, it took a lot of begging but I finally got my mom to agree to let me paint it the way I wanted." He said smiling down at me, propped up on his elbow.

"Same with my mom, I don't really get the big deal about the colors having to match, were kids, well teens, let us have fun." I stated with the same goofy smile on my face.

He just laughed, and held my face for a second, a question forming in his eyes, but he shook his head slightly and got up to grab some clothes. For a second there I thought he was gonna kiss me, bummer.

"Hey Bella!" Jasper called from the walk in closet.

"Yeah" I called back.

"Come here a second." I walked slowly to the closet, wondering what kind of clothes he had, hmm maybe some James bond shit.

"Yea." I asked leaning against the door hinge, wow this is impressive, there was everything from button up shirts, to suffering shorts, mm he would look good in them. I thought, a slow smile forming on my face.

"What should I wear to your party, what kind of party is it?" He asked, looking cute, the confusion fresh on his face.

A laughed a bit, but I really just wanted to run my hands through his hair, damn that kid is irresistible. "Uh it's a casual party, like there will be dancing, and a fire going, just a lot of fun." I said looking through his clothes, one stood out to me most. It was a dark blue polo, with silver lining on the color, looked like it would hug his frame snugly.

"Jasper!" I said with excitement enlaced in my voice, "You have to wear this, come on pleaseeee, you can pick out what I wear!" I asked doing a little dance, I really wanted him to wear this, and I don't even know why.

"Ok, OK Bella!" Jasper stated, calming me down.

I couldn't keep my smile off my face as he packed a small duffel bag, then suddenly remembered something. "Jasper! Do you wanna sleep over too?" He raised his eye in a silent question, "Shut up, Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Cat are gonna be there too." I said throwing one of his own pillows at him, he easily dodged and added more clothes to him ever growing duffel bag.

"Come on" He said grabbing my hand and leading back through the front door, yeah back to school.

"You still wanna stop at the ice cream place?" He asked cocking an eyebrow, and throwing a mind blowing smile at me.

"Yes! I completely forgot about that!" I said pulling his hand, and jogging in the direction. But of course, with my luck, I sent us both stumbling to the ground.

"Bella, you're gonna kill me and you both." Jasper spoke softly from over top of me smiling down, while I was falling he seemed to have flipped my body so my back got the impact instead of my face.

I blushed a deep scarlet, putting my hands up to press against his chest, laying lightly against mine. "We're really close." I said pointing out the obvious, still cunfuzzled from the close predicament,

"Hm," He hummed clearly thinking of something, "you are really beautiful, you know that Bella." He finished lightly cupping my face.

**

* * *

sooo, did u guys like it, kinda sappy chapter**

**anyone guess whats gonna happen, and it might not be what u think, but it might, pre tell?**

**gice me 4 reviews, diffrent people :) and ill post**


	6. sorry guys

Hey guys, I know not a lot of you are reading this story, and thank you for giving it a chance.

But, I am sorry to say I'm putting this on hold, I broke my wrist and I cant type well, but I will continue to stretch this story line out in my read. If you want to know when I will start posting this again just add it to your alerts, and as soon as I get my cast off I'll start righting it again.

Thanks guys, love yous


End file.
